I Will Possess Your Heart
by LyricalSin
Summary: Solcylis year 3135- Two societies vie for power. In an effort to gain the upper-hand on the battlefield, the dictator of the Northern society allowed for genetic manipulation of human and animal DNA, to create a race of superior warriors. AU Ichi-Ruki


_I Will Possess Your Heart_

*Chapter 1 is dedicated to story introduction*~ includes disclaimers, ratings, warnings, a detailed summary, information essential to the understanding of the story, and idea background.

*Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. The song (from which I got the title) 'I Will Possess Your Heart' belongs to Death Cab for Cutie.

*In my other fics I love incorporating bits and pieces of songs (I am Lyrical-Sin), but rest assured, this will not be a songfic. If I do use song ideas/lyrics, it will be done in story format, it will make sense, and I will cite the source/artist.

*This story will start off at a T rating but might evolve to an M as I have a hard time not incorporating love scenes/lemons...Thus, it is my responsibility as a writer to tell the responsible reader that if they are either 1. Too young to read M stories, or 2. Not comfortable reading M stories, they might not be able to follow this to the end...

*That said-

I'm going to attempt a hetero hybrid/human pairing. Both of which are new categories for me.

Pairing:

Ichigo-Cat hybrid x Rukia- human

_*Extended _Summary:

Solcylis year 3135- Two societies vie for power. In an effort to gain the upper-hand on the battlefield, the dictator of the Northern society (Los Noches) allowed for genetic manipulation of human and animal DNA, to create a race of superior warriors (The Arrancar). With no other option, the Southern society (Seireitei) enlisted the help of a rogue scientist and followed suit, creating their own battle superior, animalistic human race (The Vizard).

Solcylis year 3150- The war still wages but due to the drastically decreasing number of battles, the hybrid population has begun integrating into human society. Some join the workforce, others choose to live the more laid back life of domestic pets.

Solcylis year 3160- Due to their already large numbers and their unexpected ability to reproduce, the creation of hybrids in laboratories is no longer considered a necessary evil has been outlawed in both societies. The last of the 'test tube' hybrids were birthed July 15, 3160...

***This part is necessary to understand the story **(Since hybrids are portrayed differently in most stories)...

Hybrids were generally bred as warriors, bodyguards, and/or exotic pets. As their initial job selection suggests, they are exquisitely built and much stronger/faster than humans (extent depends on breed of hybrid), yet genetically similar enough to interbreed with them. They choose potential mates based off of their attraction to unique pheromones or 'scents' given off by each individual (be it hybrid or human). While there are many 'scents' a hybrid can be attracted to, they generally mate only one individual for life. Also, the ability to identify a chosen mate can be done from a young age (though hybrids will not actually mate until they reach maturity). The aging process of young hybrids differs depending on the breed, and is also different from that of young humans. However, once hybrids reach maturity, the aging process slows to that of a humans and from there, the life expectancy is generally the same (to that of a healthy human).

*Where I got the idea (Don't have to read this to understand the story, it's just to satisfy the curiosity of readers similar to myself)...

Apparently I have read too many hybrid fics and they decided to manifest and recombine in my subconscious.

Based off of a dream I had where I was the human and Shuuhei's (as a dog hybrid) 'chosen.' It's strange because #1 while Shuu is attractive, he would not be my choice of the bleach men, and #2 I am more of a cat person...not that I don't like dogs, because I do but I wouldn't want any of my own. So needless to say, I modified the characters to fit my fanfic interests. Most of the hybrid 'facts' stayed the same (based off what I remember), though I had to add and alter a few so the story would make sense.

*Lastly, to those who have me on author alert...I am assuming you read Ladies and Gentlemen. I know that I said I would finish that story before starting anything else, but this idea kind of ate at my brain and I wanted to see what kind of a response it would get since this is new territory for me. The writing of this new story will be based on response, but will not affect L and G updates (you can calm down now Yaoi fangirls/guys). ;)


End file.
